The Long Lost Sisters
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina and Fabian has found each other. After a few years they go to Netherlands together. They met Jackie and Justin. Fabian's brother. Nina and Jackie finds out they are something that they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Long Lost Sisters Chapter 1**_

(All of Nina's POV)

I was sitting on my windowsill in my room. I'm in America. Last year, I wasn't in England in the boarding school, Frobisher Academy. You know how the Chosen one and Osirian can't be together thing and my Gran being sick again. Well, my Gran passed away last week unfortunately. Since we have a house that's big I decided to sell it and buy an apartment. It was big kinda, but it's a good apartment for one person to live in. I rented a moving truck and put all the furniture in it and drive to my new home. When I got there, I got my keys and went up to my apartment room. I opened the door and found my stuff already in it. There were two rooms with a bathroom. One bathroom where the living room is, living room, and kitchen. The bathroom where the living room is. The walls are white, the toilet is white too, and the sink. The other two bathrooms are white and black polka dots on the walls. The toilet is black along with the sink and bath tubs. The master bedroom is white but I'm painting it purple then with black painting saying "NINA". I went to my car and drove to Home Depot. **(Disclaimer: I don't own Home Depot or House of Anubis. I own NOTHING. Just the plot and new characters.)** When I got there, I tried looking for purple paint. I looked at the paint section and saw they had purple paint. I took that and went to search for black paint. I looked and saw black paint and took that. I saw there was some pictures of art at the detail section. There was a pretty painting that has a house on some sort of prairie. It was beautiful. I went to get that so I walked to it and took it but somebody reached for it too.  
"Oh sorry!" I apologized. I looked at that person and was shocked who it was.  
"Fabian?" I said confused.

"Nina?" Fabian asked. I couldn't believe it's Fabian. In America.  
"I-I...what?... In America?" I said really confused.  
"Well I graduated high school and graduated college. I guess you did too and I wanted a job in America. So I work for a historical museum it's called Historica America Museum." Fabian said.  
"Really me too and yeah I graduated two of them too. I live in an apartment because my gran passed last week and I guess I'm the last Martin and I'm lonely." I said.  
"I'm so sorry. I live in an apartment. It's called Long Woods. My room is number 201." Fabian said.  
"Um this is a coincidence, I live there too and I'm your neighbor. My room number is 200." I said. He seems surprise.  
"Nina, I'm happy. I miss being with you. A lot of girls asks me out and flirts with me but I turned them down because I miss you being my girl. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" He asked.  
"Yes I will! Also, I was wondering if you want to live with me? I understand if you-" I started to say but he cut me off  
"Yes!" He said. I smiled and we started to lean in each other and kissed. We pulled away.  
"Okay! I guess I have to put these away. I'll get the tan color and actually use this black for flowers. I'll get that picture and those pictures with flowers on it. Ooh! I also have a picture of the Anubis house." I said. Fabian chuckled.  
"I'll sell my apartment and sell some things I don't need. I'll my desk in the spare room and I'll leave some room for your desk." He said peck my lips.

3 years later...  
Fabian and I have been dating for 3 years already.  
"NINA! We are going to the Netherlands in Europe we leave in 3 hours start packing. We'll be there for 3 weeks. Our flight will be at 6:40pm sharp." Fabian said. Omg! I ran to my room and started packing. It only took me 15 minutes to packing for Fabian and I. He came in and put his hands around my waist.  
"Ready?" He asked me.  
"Yep!" I said.  
"Okay! Get in the car." He said. I walked with my suitcase in one hand and my pure in the other. I put my suitcase in the trunk. Fabian did too and went in the car.  
At the airport...  
We already checked in. We went through the security and where searching for the gate. We found gate A18 and board in the plane. I sat back reading a magazine. The pilot told us what to do when the plane crashed or something. We were in the sky in 20 minutes. I looked out the window and saw that the landscape and other buildings are fading away, when I'm going up and up into the sky. A flight attendant asked us what we like to drink.  
"Sprite please!" I said.  
"Me too." Fabian said. She gave us out drinks and went off. I drank my sprite and just fell asleep the whole flight.  
8 hours later...  
I woke up by a person shaking me.  
"Fabian?" I mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah it's me. We are landing in 3 minutes." He said. I say up and started to check if I have everything.  
"We have landed in Netherlands. I hoped you enjoy the flight and thank you for flying US Airways." the pilot said. Then, someone else in Dutch was saying the same thing. Fabian and I got off the plane. We went through security and went to claim our baggage. We got out luggage and rented a car.  
"I rented a really big house." Fabian said. We drove to a village near the lake called Corman. Our house number is 85. We were next to a house that was 83. We apples and went inside wow. I looked like Anubis house almost. Not really but kinda. I went upstairs and unpacked my stuff. I went downstairs for a coffee. I heard the doorbell ring and I check who it was. It was girl. She was tall, has really dark brown hair and eyes, her skin tan and orange together. She wore a black and white tank top, shirts that are blue, tan sparkly sandals, studs and necklaces. One of them is like a locket kinda coin and another that says "Jackie". I opened the door.  
"Hi, my name is Jacqueline Wynman. But a lot of people call me Jackie. You must be the renters of this house." Jackie said with a smile. She looked like she was my age. (This is me but older. I'm not that age. Lol!)  
"I'm Nina. Nina Martin." I said.  
"Finally another American." She said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah! FABIAN! My boyfriend." I said.  
"Ah! I have a boyfriend his name is Justin Rutter." She said.  
"My brother?" Fabian said in the door way. His mouth dropped open and eyes widened.  
"Wait your Fabian? That he always talk about?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Wait he's your brother. How come I never heard of him?" I asked angrily.  
"He's my twin brother." He said. Now I was the one when my jaws dropped and my eyes widened.  
"Well he is living with me. We are together in my uncle's house. We live in Pennsylvania. JUSTIN COME HERE." She said/yelled. A boy that looked exactly like Fabian. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Justin! How are you mate?" Fabian asked happily.  
"I'm good. Actually perfect since I have my Jacks here." He said. Jackie blushed and smiled. Justin all of the sudden had one knee on the floor and said, "Jackie, will you do the honors in being my beloved wife?" He proposed.  
"YES!" Jackie yelled happily. She kissed him passionately. Fabian said he'll be right back I was suspicious, but when he came back I knew what he was doing when he had one knee on the the floor.  
"Nina? Will you do the honors in being my beloved wife?" Fabian proposed.  
"YES!" I yelled happily. I kissed him passionately. Jackie squealed. Just like Amber. We will be really good sister in laws. I like her. She is actually my best friend now. I squealed too.  
"We are going to be best friends/sister in laws." I said still squealing. We squealed once more and linked arms and went out as girls day out.

Jackie and I went out. We went to the mall to look for wedding dresses. We got matching bracelets that says "Sisters Forever". Then, we got henna tattoos it was an Infinity symbol with our names on it. Finally, we got to a bridal shop. I look around and saw the perfect dress. It had straps and flowers on the straps and it went down to the bottom of my ankles. I tried it on and showed Jackie.  
"I love it!" She said.

Jackie's POV (I want my POV)  
I went to look for my dress. I looked and saw a dress that was strapless and flowers on the bottom. I went to the fitting room and changed. I went out and showed Nina. She gasped.  
"You look beautiful. I love it. Lets get it. I'll pay!" She said.  
"No! I'll pay for my own." I said. She nodded. When we were done paying we went to the car and went to eat. We went to a restaurant called something in Dutch.  
"Hallo, name is Kristin." A girl said.  
"We are American." We said in an unison.  
"Oh sorry! What would you like to drink." She said annoyed.  
"Sprite you?" I asked Nina. She nodded. I hold two fingers.  
10 minutes later...  
She came back with our drinks.  
She asked us for our dinner.  
"Pasta." I said.  
"Me too." Nina said.  
An hour later...  
"We better get back. The boys are waiting probably." I said. Nina nodded and we drove to the house. Nina opened the door and gasped. I went to the door and gasped at what I saw too. It was...

**A/N  
Omg it's so long. It took my almost 3 days to write it. This is me and Nina. I thought it'll be fun. Review please. What did you think they saw.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ON CHAPTER 1 THERE WAS A LOT OF SPELLING ERORRS. IT'S AUTOCORRECT ON MY PHONE. SO DONT BLAME ME FOR THE STUPID MISTAKES. REVIEW MY STORY AND REVIEW. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING ELSE RELATED TO THIS AND MAYBE TAG YOU IN IT. COMMENT!:) THANKS

-JACKIE


End file.
